


Il n'oubliait jamais

by ToBeLonely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8 Décembre, Fêtes des Lumières, Lumignons, Lyon - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeLonely/pseuds/ToBeLonely
Summary: Ecrit le 8/12/2016, à tous les Lyonnais du coeur.





	Il n'oubliait jamais

Je grattai l'allumette qui s'enflamma soudainement. La glissant dans le pot en verre que je tenais incliné dans ma main gauche, je vins la presser contre la mèche du lumignon. J'attendis quelques brèves secondes, puis lorsque je vis la mèche commencer à noircir et la lumière s'approcher de mes doigts, je retirai vivement le bois noirci puis soufflai la flamme faisant progressivement son chemin vers le bout de ma main. Je reposai délicatement le petit récipient de verre dont la paroi extérieure avait été recouverte de papier décoré et de petites étoiles dorées dessinées à la main. La gifle froide du vent d'une nuit de décembre me fit frissonner. Prenant une autre allumette que j'enflammai à la lueur vacillante, j'entrepris d'allumer les quatre autres lumignons alignés sur le rebord de ma fenêtre.

C'était une nuit sans lune. Dans le ciel d'ébène brillait quelques lumières lointaines, éclats de Soleil parsemés dans les ténèbres profondes. Au fin fond de la campagne écossaise, la nuit était glaciale. L'homme se tenait à la fenêtre de l'unique chambre du minuscule cottage, sa silhouette sombre se découpant dans la clarté de la pièce. Dans ses mains brillait de petites étoiles.

Car M. Delacour, même après les décennies passées avec sa femme dans la solitude écossaise, dans la maison achetée après le mariage de sa seconde fille à un moldu anglais, même après des années vécues dans la campagne normande à éduquer ses deux petits anges avec celle qu'il aimait, après les sept joyeuses années à Beauxbâtons, où il avait découvert ce qu'était la vie, même après plus de soixante années loin de sa maison d'enfance en banlieue lyonnaise, n'oubliait jamais, le 8 décembre, d'allumer, "à la moldue", ses cinq lumignons achetés au stand d'un marché moldu à l'association de parents d'élèves d'une école primaire.

Car il n'y avait rien de plus beau que ces petites étoiles sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, prière de paix à l'immensité du ciel.


End file.
